talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Adele
Adele is a protectorate of the Merrovian Empire, and a nation in a unique position. Officially, it is subject to the Merrovian Emperor, but not, strictly speaking, to the Empire itself. The consequence of this is that the Merrovian Legions ensure the integrity of its northern border, and the city of Adele pays a nominal amount of tax into the Imperial Treasury as "tribute" in exchange for this protection. History The last of the southern city-states to lose its independence, the White-Walled City and its surroundings have stood for a thousand years. It is said that ancient sorcerers of unimaginable power raised up the walls, and certainly the secrets of their construction are closely held. Over the centuries, the border of the Merrovian Empire approached Adele slowly but steadily, until with the conquest of the Herduuran clans the Empire was at their gates. For more than a century, Adele was able to keep the Empire at bay through diplomacy and ever-increasing tribute, until finally the First Citizen agreed to a step short of outright annexation and conquest - amalgamation and protectoratehood. With this "conquest", the Empire's hold over the southern regions was complete. Geography The nation of Adele focuses entirely on a single, wide river valley, almost five hundred miles across at its widest point. This valley is the heart of Adele, lush and green, and it is home to an astonishing variety of intelligent species. Economy The economy of Adele has been greatly increased since its amalgamation with the Empire. Freed from the exorbitant import duties and no longer burdened with the incredible weight of the annual tribute, the craftsmen and artisans of Adele have flooded the southern market with their wares. Access to the Empire's considerable merchant marine has also boosted their fortunes, and Adelean products can now be found in markets around the world. Taxation Taxation is light in Adele, although it is enforced with a thoroughness uncommon in the other kingdoms. Each adult pays the state between five and ten percent of their annual income, depending on their social status. Non-payment of taxes is punished by the confiscation of assets or, in the case of the assetless, forced conscription into the army. Since this has come to mean the Merrovian Legions, non-payment of taxes has almost ceased to be an issue. Demographics Adele, while a human-dominated nation, has the highest proportion of elven residents of any nation except Felde and Imladris. The elven enclaves are most common in the north-east, closer to their ancestral home, although a large portion of the capital city is known as the "Elven Quarter", and is almost entirely inhabited by elves. Gnomes are also more common in Adele than anywhere else, although they are less commonly found in the capital. Rather, the gnomish clans have dug into the low hills north of the city, and guard their privacy fiercely. Religion Given the number of elves in the region, the worship of Corellon Larethian is more common in Adele than any other human nation, and a surprising number of non-elven worshippers can be found here. While Adele almost rivals Raven in ecumenality, the Church of Hextor has made recent advances in attempting to establish itself as the primary religion. Only a single temple to Heironeous remains in the country, and the clerics there are considering pulling out completely. Politics and Government The government of Adele has changed only marginally since its amalgamation with the Empire, since neither side really wants to stir up public resentment over the treaty. Officially, the head of state is the Merrovian Emperor, but on a day-to-day level the First Citizen remains in direct rule. Elections for the parliament are held every six years, and the parliament elects the First Citizen, usually but not necessarily from their own number. First Citizen Ghemor has held that office for more than forty years, and is universally loved. Military Prior to amalgamation, Adele maintained only a very small standing army, whose primary obligation was the protection of the southern caravan roads from desert bandits. Following amalgamation, the Adele Army was disbanded and merged with the Merrovian Legions, who took over both the commerce-protection and border-security aspects from their predecessors. Culture Culturally speaking, Adele is notable for the quality of its sculpture and painting, particularly the former. The great Colossus, a bronze figure more than one hundred feet high, stands by the entrance to the harbour, signifying the glory of Adelean culture. Category:Countries